dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
That Bitch is a Zombie
Plot Alice is depressed that everyone is searching for someone, so she goes back to writing. Thomas stresses over Molly's relationship with Veronica. Simon and Emma surprise everyone. Rating: TV-MA *Adult Content *Adult Language Characters *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Sarah Connors *Chad Cop *Veronica (Mentioned) Transcript (It opens with the song Scare Me playing and the camera focusing on Alice's legs and feet as she's walking down the street and into Ball Busters, it then cuts to her face where she looks sleepy and has drool coming out of her mouth, Thomas then approaches Alice) Thomas: Alice you okay? Alice: Huh? (Alice then walks into the bathroom, as Molly then approaches Thomas) Thomas: (To Molly) What's up with Alice? Molly: Oh her, she found out that Emma has a boyfriend. Thomas: Really? Molly: Yeah, strangely enough it's Chad. Thomas: (Confused) Chad? Molly: The cop. Thomas: A cop, really? Molly: Yeah I guess if she dates a cop, she may be able to get away with some crime. Thomas: Hope she realizes that crack is illegal. Molly: I'm sure she'll get it, and speaking of get it, guess what I got? Thomas: A girlfriend, we all know. Molly: Oh wow, I guess I'm just so happy that I wanna scream it to the world. Thomas: (In his mind) Why does Molly have to fall for a model, now I'll never get together with her. Molly: Anyways I got a date with her tonight, we're going to the movies to see The Other Woman, apparently we both have a thing for Kate Upton. Thomas: (In his mind) Great, now I'm her gay friend, since she's telling me about going on dates with this woman. Molly: So what about you, looking for someone special. Thomas: (Surprised) Oh uh, not right now busy with school got finals. (Simon suddenly walks in) Simon: So, what did I miss? Oh wait, I missed nothing because I met someone. Molly: Really, you out of all men that I've met who are dirt bags, has convinced a woman to pretend to be you're girlfriend so that you can have sex with one of us. Simon: Not like that you girl kissing bitch, I met this chick who's strangely enough is into Star Trek or some shit like that, her name is Sarah Connors. (Sarah then walks in) Sarah Connors: Hey, what's up! Alice: (Overheard in the bathroom) Are you fucking kidding me!? My ex boyfriend gets over me before I even get over him, this is all bullshit! Sarah Connors: Who was that? Simon: That was a fuck buddy of mine, anyways she is new in town and I got her a job here, so now you're a bartender. Sarah Connors: So what I mix drinks for other people. Simon: Simple as that. Alice: (Walks out of the bathroom looking very mad) Ugh! I now work with you? Sarah Connors: That Bitch is a Zombie. Alice: (To Sarah) Name's Alice by the way, come on I'll show you how we usually run the bar here. (Alice and Sarah go behind the bar and proceed to make drinks, it then cuts to Emma passed out in her apartment with beer bottles around her) Emma: Man what did I do last night with Chad last night? (Emma finds his hat on the floor) Emma: Huh? Why did he leave his cap here, wouldn't he go on duty with this on? (Emma shrugs and then gets her crack stem and proceeds to smoke crack) Emma: Oh la la, this is gonna be fucking awesome. (Cuts to Molly in the bathroom looking in the mirror, and suddenly Alice walks in) Alice: (Sad) Hey. Molly: (Surprised) Alice, what the fuck? Alice: I need advice. Molly: Now? Because I have to be at the Olive Garden in about an hour. Alice: What do you think about Sarah? Molly: Huh? How is that asking for advice? Alice: Do you think she is a bitch? Connors walks in acting like she knows the place. Molly: (Pause for a few seconds) Are you drunk? (Alice leaves the bathroom, and she sees Sarah Connors transform into Chad Cop, he then leaves and Alice has a shocked look on her face) Alice: Holy Fuck. (Cuts to Emma meeting up with Chad Cop outside of Ball Busters) Emma: Hell-o officer, do I have the right to remain silent? Chad Cop: No ma'am you certainly don't. (Emma and Chad Cop kiss for a few seconds) Emma: So what are the plans tonight. Chad Cop: Well we can't really do anything because I have an on duty shift at the donut shop. Emma: Why? Chad Cop: Because I think someone may be stealing donuts there. Emma: How can you tell? Chad Cop: People keep leaving out of there without paying. Emma: Are those people cops? (There's a moment of silence) Chad Cop: Oh wait, it is, Cops get free donuts. Emma: Isn't everything free to you guys? Chad Cop: Huh? No wonder, I also get free beer and Pizza. Emma: (Laughs) Well now I just opened up your schedule tonight. (Chad Cop and Emma leave, as Molly goes out the back door, Alice catches up to her with a shocked look) Alice: Molly! I think something is wrong with Sarah. Molly: Alice not this again, you need to relax you're not gonna be alone forever. Alice: No I'm serious, she just transformed in Chad Cop, Emma's boyfriend. Molly: Okay, I think you may have smoked some of her crack, that's why you're like this. Alice: I'm not high, it's the truth. Molly: (Pauses) Are you still in love with Simon? Alice: What!? Molly: I'll take that as undecided. (Molly leaves and Alice goes back inside Ball Buster's, it then Cuts to Thomas and Michael drinking beer at the bar in Ball Buster's) Michael: So you do realize that Molly is still gonna be going out with that British chick right? Thomas: Yeah. Michael: Whatever man, you know what, we're just gonna be two single bachelors and hopefully we'll have that day where it's time to start to committed relationship. Thomas: How long have you been single? Michael: Long time, and I still enjoy it. (Thomas and Michael clink there beer mugs and drink down they're beer, it then cuts to Simon in his apartment grabbing some tissues and getting a picture of Sarah Connors, and it looks like he's about to masturbate to Sarah Connors, suddenly his cellphone rings) Simon: (On the phone) Hello. Alice: (On the other line) (Quiet) Hey. Simon: (On the phone) Alice, (Pauses for a few seconds) how are you doing? Alice: (On the other line) Me, well I'm doing (Pauses for a second) fine. Simon: (On the phone) Great. Alice: (On the other line) But I got a question to ask. Simon: (On the phone) What is it? (There's a moment of silence on both ends of the phone) Alice: (On the other line) Do you think I should get back into writing? Simon: (On the phone) Wait a minute, you write? Alice: (On the other line) Yeah, I went to College to become an author, but instead I ended up working for you. Simon: (On the phone) Well, I'm not usually the guy for advice, but I would say do what makes you happy. Alice: (On the other line) Oh, okay. Simon: (On the phone) Anyways I gotta go, it's my hour for pleasure power, later. (Simon hangs up, and it cuts to Alice in her apartment on her laptop opening up her laptop, she stares at the screen for several seconds, then proceeds to type in "This is Anarchy" after typing the name, the song Tennis Court plays in, and the camera cuts to the side of her body at her desk and it shows her typing rapidly on her laptop, and the camera goes to black) Created by Andrew Brauer Written by Andrew Brauer '-Lightshow Episode 11-' What did you think about this new episode? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Trivia *The Season Two priemere. *Molly and Veronica both have a thing for Kate Upton. *The first appearance of both Sarah Connors and Chad Cop on Lightshow. *The ending suggests that Alice is going to get back into writing. That Bitch is a Zombie.jpg|A depressed Alice and Thomas. Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:April Releases